Midnight
by Useless-Italy
Summary: [Oneshot] Every night, at midnight, these secret lovers meet.  The pressure of keeping this destructive secret becomes unbearable.  Read to find out what happens.    NaruSasu, swearing, lemon, yoai.  RxR please!


**I know that I shouldn't write another story before I finish my other ones but I'm in an angsty and romantic type of mood. I don't know if that's a good idea. For example, in my AP English class we had to write a character sketch and I wrote about a guy feeding his three year old daughter antifreeze and she dies. Isn't that nice? Well, I'm still in that kind of mood plus I'm in the mood to write some yoai too so here goes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I fantasize about it. Darn.**

**Warning: Contains yoai! That means boy x boy + lemon!!! This is NaruSasu! You have been warned!**

……………………

Bright moonlight streamed in through the open window. The stillness of the warm summer night was broken by sharp gasps and moans.

Dark, raven hair reflected the dazzling moonlight as he continued his way down the chiseled chest. Said boy paused at a pink nipple, slowly taking it into his mouth. He sucked at it gradually, making it respond to his actions.

The blond underneath him moaned loudly as his body started to respond to his lover's touches. "Sasuke…" The boy trailed off as his bright blue boxers were slowly being tugged off. He reached out a hand to stop Sasuke from doing it. "No." He whispered, "Not yet."

Sasuke raised a delicate black brow, silently questioning the blond. His question remained unanswered as he was flipped over onto his back with Naruto over him, their positions changed.

The raven was about to retort when his mouth was covered with chapped lips and a tongue roughly shoved into his open mouth. He forgot his comment as the slippery muscle danced with his. He dropped his mask for the moment as he moaned softly into the kiss, making those lips attached to his move up into a smile.

Naruto removed his lips from Sasuke's, deciding to trail down his collarbone and nipping it lightly, leaving a light mark. He chuckled darkly as Sasuke let out a silent gasp. He slipped his tongue out and let it trace invisible patterns onto Sasuke's pale chest. Naruto let the salty sweet taste overwhelm him as he lapped up the thin layer of sweat forming on his lover's chest.

Naruto accidentally let a loud moan slip past his lips when he felt Sasuke's fingertips gently caress the outside of his silky boxers. He closed is eyes, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's hands running over the tip of his erection through the thin material of his boxers.

Sasuke smirked when he slid his cool hands past the elastic waistband of the garment. Naruto's head fell onto Sasuke's shoulder, gasping, as Sasuke started to gently stroke his straining cock.

Sasuke skimmed his thumb over the slit, collecting pre-cum. He felt Naruto roughly bite his shoulder, trying hard not to cry out from the intense pleasure. Sasuke squeezed the throbbing flesh lightly, causing Naruto to whimper softly.

As Sasuke continued to pleasure the blond, Naruto licked up the small amount of blood from the bite mark that he created. Sasuke shivered, his body moving in slight tremors.

This was just too good. The two rivals turned lovers secretly met every night to show their love. Too bad they couldn't love outside closed doors, the village wouldn't accept gay lovers willingly. So, they had to meet in secret, every night, same time, same place. Naruto had tried to convince Sasuke to come out to the villagers in the past but the raven's pride wouldn't allow him to make such a statement. Plus, it didn't help that Sasuke was reluctantly dating Sakura. It was the only way to repopulate his clan but it didn't mean that he wanted to do it.

Now Naruto had to just take the midnight joyrides from his lover every night. Even that wasn't much to complain about. They've been having mind-blowing sex for the past two years, since Naruto's sixteenth birthday. Even after two years, Naruto still wanted so much more.

Naruto was pushed away from his thoughts when Sasuke squeezed his dick tightly, almost causing him to cum.

"Dammit! What the hell was that for teme?" Naruto said in a harsh whisper, his voice overcome by lust.

Sasuke looked up to the scarred face, smirking. "I could tell you were in deep thought dobe. Snap out of it and just fuck me already. I've waited long enough as it is." ,he demanded of Naruto.

Naruto just nodded stupidly, unable to comprehend what Sasuke just said due to his lust filled brain. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, this is what he gets for having a dumb blond as a lover. Sasuke took his hands out of the boxers, away from the pleading cock. Naruto slightly pouted at the loss of friction. He gasped when his boxers were suddenly ripped away from his body freeing his twitching dick.

Naruto finally came to his senses, enough to slip the raven's jet black boxers down his thin legs and over his smooth feet. He smiled as he saw Sasuke's erection standing proud against the pale stomach.

Sasuke watched as Naruto traveled downwards, lightly tickling his sides. Sasuke threw his head back into the soft pillow as Naruto took him whole. He bit his lip to prevent from moaning as Naruto slowly licked the underside, following the thin vein to the tip. He whimpered as Naruto teased his slit, licking the streaming pre-cum away.

"Wh-what did I t-tell you do-dobe?" Sasuke barely managed to choke out before Naruto deep throated him, causing him to scream out in surprise and pleasure.

Naruto took him mouth off the still erect cock to look at Sasuke's face. He let a small smile grace his features as he saw Sasuke's face covered in a light flush and looking extremely pissed off. He always managed to tick the Uchiha off but that always made for even better sex. Naruto could tell you from experience that a ticked, assertive Sasuke was better than a timid one any day.

Sasuke growled as he grabbed Naruto's blond locks and forced their lips together. After tasting the blond, he pulled away and angrily whispered, "I told you to fuck me, not suck me off asshole. Now do as I say or we're switching."

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened in fear when Sasuke said this. He hated being uke and the older boy knew this fact and used it against him.

Taking heed of the sincere warning, Naruto quickly stuck his fingers to Sasuke's bruised lips. Sasuke shook his head, raven strands sticking to the sweat covered face. "I don't need preparing. Just do it already."

"But…" Naruto stated to say before Sasuke interrupted him.

"Please. Just fuck me. I don't care if it hurts, I just want you inside right now!" Sasuke begged, closing his midnight eyes in frustration.

Naruto positioned himself in front of Sasuke's pink entrance. He glanced at Sasuke's glistening face, eyes closed, and rosy lips slightly parted before slowly sliding in.

He gasped as the heat enveloped him and kept gliding in. Sasuke gave out a loud cry of pain, causing Naruto to stop. He knew that it was a bad idea to have sex without properly preparing themselves. He thought that he should've at least put some lube on himself before going in.

Sasuke cracked one eye open. "Don't stop. I can take it."

"But Sasuke, you're bleeding." Indeed Naruto could feel a hot liquid flowing over his cock and slipping out of the tiny hole.

Sasuke grunted out, "I don't care!", before wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist and quickly forcing him the rest of the way. He cried out in pain as Naruto grunted in surprise.

Naruto laid his forehead against Sasuke's, looking at the closed eyelids, long eyelashes standing out from the pale skin. He let out a long, shaking breath, waiting for Sasuke to adjust.

"Fucking move dobe before I do it myself." Sasuke commanded through clenched teeth.

Naruto obliged, slowly moving his hips to start the rhythm. Sasuke decided that it was too slow and pushed back on Naruto's chest, causing him to sit up. Sasuke situated himself on Naruto's lap and bounced up and down, setting the rigorous pace. He kept his head down, not looking Naruto in the eyes, waiting for the pleasure to overcome the intense pain.

He snapped his head back as Naruto brushed up against the sensitive nerves, opening his mouth in a silent gasp of bliss. He kept up the pace until Naruto hit the spot dead on, making Sasuke see bright stars. He stopped to catch his breath.

Naruto seized the opportunity and slammed Sasuke back onto the bad, making him lay down under him. He kept the fast pace that Sasuke set, making Sasuke moan in delight.

"Oh Kami, Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as Naruto hit his prostate again.

Naruto tried to force his eyes open but they slammed shut as Sasuke clamped even tighter around him, spurting white, hot liquid over their stomachs, Sasuke gasping his name repeatedly. Naruto followed soon after, yelling his lover's name to the heavens, and releasing inside of Sasuke's skin-tight entrance.

Naruto silently slid out, making the milky substance stained red with mass amounts of blood leak out. He looked at Sasuke's pale features. His eyes still closed, small tears leaking from the corners, trying to be invisible. Naruto lifted his weary arm to brush the offending tears away but Sasuke slapped his wrist, making him stop.

"Naruto stop. I'm okay." Sasuke sighed before trying to turn on his side. His face contorted in pain as he flipped over, his back facing Naruto's concerned gaze. His shoulders started to shake slightly, letting Naruto know that he really wasn't fine.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "I know that I hurt you. Let me help even if it is just holding you. You know I'll do anything to make you feel better." Naruto paused, waiting for an answer.

Not getting one, he edged up to Sasuke's shaking shoulders. He gently caressed them before pulling Sasuke into a gentle embrace. He felt the raven flinch slightly and muttered numerous apologies to him, hoping to make him feel better.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I really am." He listened to a barely suppressed sob from the older boy. No matter how much he wanted Sasuke to face him, he wouldn't chance shifting him in case he hurt him even worse.

"I love you." He confessed, wondering if Sasuke could hear him over his cries.

Deciding that leaving the poor boy alone would be for the best, he placed his head between Sasuke's shoulder blades and quietly fell asleep. Not long after, Sasuke sighed, finished crying from the severe pain and drifted off to sleep.

……………………

Naruto awoke to find his head was placed on a pillow instead of behind his lover. He quickly jolted out of bed to find that Sasuke wasn't there. He glanced at the bed sheets to see blood mixed with sperm dotting the cloth.

He grimaced, remembering the rough night before. A squeak of the bathroom door made Naruto jump and turn around. Sasuke stood there with a fluffy, blue towel draped around his hips. Naruto noticed his chest, marked with love-bites and scratches from last night and the nights before.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, noticing that he was drooling. Sasuke felt heat travel to his cheeks, making them slightly flushed.

"What are you staring at dobe?" He asked as he rubbed his hair with an extra towel. He started to walk towards the side of the bed with his spare clothes folded on it, wincing with every painful step that he took.

Naruto broke out of his stupor to help Sasuke trudge to the bed, never answering his question. "Are you okay, Sasuke?", the concerned boy asked. He never received a reply. He just watched Sasuke peel off the towel, exposing his lithe body, and start dressing himself. He noticed the slow movements and the pain clearly evident in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, answer the damn question!" Naruto yelled, causing Sasuke to flinch.

"If you want me to say it, fine! You hurt me! Okay? You're just making this even worse when you tell me that you love me. It won't work out. Never!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto lowered his eyes, surprised that Sasuke heard him last night. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I never meant for that to slip out. But I can't deny it. It's the truth, straight from my heart." To emphasize his point, he place his right hand on his bare chest, over his heart.

Sasuke sat on the bed, grunting in pain. He sighed, putting his head in his shaking hands. "I thought we went over this. We are not supposed to fall in love. It's not natural and I have a clan to revive. I can't do that with you. And you should find a nice girl to settle down with and start a family."

Naruto saw tears dripping from between Sasuke's fingers. He came and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug. He ran his fingers through the damp hair of his lover, breathing in the fresh from the shower scent.

"I don't want to settle down with a girl. I want you. I know that it's selfish but I can't help how I feel about you. I love you and I don't regret it one bit." Naruto held Sasuke close as he whispered those words.

"I hate you so much dobe." Sasuke chocked out. "You made me fall in love with you too, but I know that we can't stay like this."

Naruto tensed at Sasuke's sudden confession but was confused about what Sasuke was trying to say. "What are you talking about teme? We can stay like this. Forever."

Sasuke shook his head, lifting it from his hands. "You don't get it." He got up and limped towards the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway, he turned to Naruto and said, "We can't keep seeing each other like this. I have a clan to replenish and you need to move on. It's over. Forget about these feelings for they will eventually fade over time."

With that being said, he turned and walked out, leaving a stunned Naruto behind. He felt his jaw hit the floor as Sasuke walked out of his life. His shoulders started to shake as he let hot tears trail down his scarred cheeks and drop onto the floor. He feel back onto the soiled bed sheets, breathing in the musky smell of his ex-lover, memorizing the unique odor. No matter what Sasuke said about feelings disappearing, he would never believe it.

……………………

**Wow. That was fun to write. I don't know why I'm in a SasUKE mood but I am. Sorry if they were OOC but it is a fanfic so I can manipulate things for the sake of my story. I hope that you liked it and don't be afraid to drop a review. I gladly accept constructed criticism. I really want to improve and this is the only way to do that. If you flame me because of the pairing I will laugh and probably squirt milk out of my nose because if you are moronic enough to read it after I warned you, that is just pathetic. Thank you!!!**


End file.
